A Moonlit Promise
by vulpixfairy
Summary: A Wakko's Wish story. Wakko has made the difficult decision to leave Acme Falls to seek his fortune to help his ailing sister. Takes place before he leaves Acme Falls. Status: Stays as a one shot after a long period of unsuccessful revival of plot inspiration. Many apologies!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Animaniacs or the makings of Wakko's Wish this story is for pure enjoyment and nothing more.

**To start off:** I figured the first Animaniacs fic 'A Milestone in Name' I put up wasn't good enough from the reviews I received but hopefully this time around, this one would be a little bit better to compensate for its average quality. I haven't written anything in ages so I guess I've gone a bit rusty in thinking up some original plots. I've deleted the story until I can come up with some better plot for it or until I can get more inspiration from the movie and the episodes.

**Other notes: **After reading a lot of Animaniacs fanfics relating to Wakko's Wish, the plot was inspired when I watched the part when Wakko playing his makeshift harp while Yakko was telling the story to Dot and that I felt there wasn't enough interaction between Wakko and Dot. But the main source of inspiration comes from one of my favourite piano pieces 'Clair de Lune' by Debussy. I recently heard the musical box version of this piece and it captured my heart.

**Important notice 14/5/2013: Hi again, guys! I know I intended to create a story out of this one shot but it has been three long years since I touched it and I wasn't able to retain that inspiration to go further with it at this time. I really appreciate the reviews and alerts pegged to it. After much deliberation, I feel its best to leave it as it is. So this story is staying as a oneshot...thanks to you guys! And many apologies for keeping your hopes up and me being unable to fulfil it.**

* * *

**A Moonlit Promise**

I fiddled with the elastic strings of my makeshift harp, which consisted of a metal framework of an old bed-mattress with several strings for me to pluck to strike a sound. Playing to an imagined tune in my head, I tried hard to ignore the persistent gnawing feeling deep in my empty gut.

Tomorrow morning, I would be leaving Acme Falls to travel the world and seek my fortune. We needed the money to finance Dot's operation and make her feel better.

I should be excited since none of us ever ventured beyond the village and I would be the first to do so. But at the same time, I was nervous and scared because not only I would be separated from my family, but Dot knew nothing about me leaving home to earn money on her behalf. I wasn't so sure how to break the news to her in the morning…

"Wakko?" I slowed down my playing to look up to Yakko behind me, his hand on my shoulder, "Buddy, you should be getting some shut-eye by now. You'll miss the train if you don't wake up early."

I sighed dejectedly. I did feel tired but sleep wouldn't come to me, "I know, Yakko but I just couldn't sleep."

"Does it have to do with what happened two days ago?" I stiffened and flinched, immediately stopping what I was playing.

"I don't want to go through it again, being so helpless and useless," I clenched my other fist.

Yakko sighed too and knelt down beside me, ruffling my fur underneath my tattered red cap as he did so. When he turned to look at me, a haunting fear not dissimilar to mine was present in his eyes. He slung his arm around me and I leaned into him.

"Hey come on, I don't blame you…I was pretty scared too," I watched him swallow a lump in his throat.

Yakko rubbed his temple and then his eyes. Exhaustion, stress and worry was pouring out of every pore of his body.

A terrible snowstorm had hit Acme Falls two days ago and our shack was nearly no match for the fierce winds and the hail. The three of us huddled together in Dot's bed for warmth and it was far too cold at this time to go past the front door. But our combined body heat didn't stop Dot from developing a bad fever and a painful coughing fit. I went stiff with fear and could only watch helplessly as Yakko did all the work, keeping her cool with melted snow and a thin rag, supporting her as she coughed weakly and trying to feed her meagre food scraps he managed to scavenge the other day. But it didn't go well: Dot refused to eat anything because she couldn't stomach it and she was crying non-stop, trying to be brave but failing miserably. And all I could do to ease her pain was to allow her to cry on my shoulder. As I felt her feverish body against mine and her weak breaths against my neck, I was so certain that she wasn't going to make it through alive. I wondered why my sister had to go through all of this pain when she's so already so frail in health. I wanted to cry but I had to stay strong for her and Yakko. We didn't sleep well that night...

Luckily the snowstorm reduced to light snow drizzling by the next day and Dot's fever was finally broken, meaning that Yakko can once again go outside to begin scavenging for food again. But the ordeal left her exhausted and thirsty. Yakko gave her some melted snow to drink and before long, she was out like a light. Yakko soon left the shack to start scavenging for food again, leaving Dot and I alone in the room. When Yakko came back for the night, he revealed to me with Dot still sleeping that he went to Dr. Scratchansniff for advice and the only way to help our sister was to give her an operation. But an operation costed money and Yakko already had his hands tied to find food for the three of us.

Looking down at her sleeping form, it was right there and then I decided I should travel outside Acme Falls to find work and earn money for Dot's operation.

Yakko had strongly objected to the idea, not liking me to venture out on such a young age. But I countered back that money could be found elsewhere, not when Acme Falls was heavily taxed with no rebates. My brother eventually gave in, what choice did we have?

"Wakko," Yakko's voice snapped me out of my reverie, "We'll tell Dot in the morning together. Just promise me you stay safe and keep out of trouble, okay?"

"Don't I always?" I grinned slightly, feeling much better as my brother shake his head in amusement and gave me a small noogie on my capped head. My hand automatically went back to plucking the strings, resuming to play the tune I still had in my head.

Yakko smiled and gestured towards my harp, "You're getting really good at playing that thing…you have a talent."

"You think so?" I smiled and my heart leapt. I always liked it whenever my brother complimented me on something.

"I'm just surprised that this old bed mattress lasted this long. If we had any money…we could get you a proper instrument for you to play," Yakko rubbed the back of his neck, "Or maybe…I can try and scavenge one for you while you're gone."

"You don't need to, Yakko," I turned to the closed curtains around Dot's bedroom, "Right now, Dot comes first."

We fell into a brief silence save for the melody from my harp. Yakko stood up and stretched his back, cracking some sore bones.

"Anyway…I'm going to bed…" Yakko headed to the room where our shared bedroom was before turning to me, "You're turning in?"

"To what?" it was a joke we shared.

"Good question. Don't take too long, okay? 'Night."

"'Night," I replied back and I was once again lost in my thoughts and my music.

* * *

After some time, I finally finished playing the tune I had inside my head and followed my urge to silently check up on Dot before joining Yakko. However, just as I was about to pull the curtains apart, I could distinctly hear some sounds coming from within. Leaning my ear against the fabric, my heart sank because those sounds were sobs I'm hearing…

My first instinct was to wake Yakko up, he always knew how to comfort her. But I didn't take a step. Yakko was already exhausted enough from begging and scavenging food for us today and he needed the rest more than I did and I could always take a nap once I'm on the train. So it would be up to me to check on her.

"Dot?" I called out tentatively and edged towards her bed. In the darkness, I could make out her shivering form under the blankets. Her shivering stopped as she sensed my presence. I watched as she turned towards me. If my heart didn't sink any lower, it broke with pain. She was crying, her cheeks were wet and her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Hey sis…" I sat on the edge and nearly fell back when she suddenly threw herself against my front, gripping me tightly. It took me a while to hug her close, trying to think of anything to make her feel better, "Don't cry…where does it hurt?"

"Are you really leaving Acme Falls? Don't go..." I stiffened immediately. Sensing my sudden stillness, she looked up at me, her voice meek and scared.

It seemed like an eternity before I found anything to say to her, "I…how…you weren't supposed to know until morning…how did you know?"

"I overheard you and Yakko talking the other day…I couldn't sleep…" she gripped my turtleneck even tighter, "It's all my fault you're leaving. Tell me it isn't true…I don't want you to go…"

"I don't want to do it either but I have to, Dot," I reasoned with her, "And besides, Yakko will still be here with you. He can take care of you better than-"

"It's not the same! I want you both here with me!" she was shaking her head frantically, her eyes wild with such panic that it made me gasp, "Who's going to play and colour pictures with me when Yakko's out? Or play snowball fights outside o-or make sure Yakko come home safely and-"

In her frantic speech, she fell into a bad cough. I supported and patted her back to add some relief. I felt her gasping for breath against my shoulder and her tears wetting my neck.

"Take it easy, sis. You're still sick," I said softly, "It's not like I'm leaving this place forever. I just need to earn enough money to pay for that operation you need."

I felt her relaxing in my embrace. Her tears stopped, "You're not going to leave me and Yakko behind forever?"

I shook my head, "Of course not! I love you guys too much to ever do that. This is our home. It's just…well…it's just too difficult to find money here…"

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, leaning further into my shoulder.

"I won't lie to you…about a year…so I'll be back next winter…" I pulled her back to take a better look at her, "I know it's gonna be a long time but…within a year, when I get the money, you're going to feel better again."

"All of this for me…." the tears intensified again but she forcefully wiped them away and pulled into a serious face and jabbed a finger on my chest, "But you definitely promise that you'll be home next winter, right? Otherwise I will maim you for breaking it."

"I'd like to see you try," I chuckled a bit, "But yeah, it's a promise."

I moved to tuck her back in again but she wouldn't let go of me. She looked up at me pleadingly.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"You know I'm really bad at telling stories. That's Yakko's department," I said with a shrug.

"Then…can you play me something? You're always near that harp of yours and the tunes are…well…they're really good like Yakko says."

"Well…I don't know…"

She then gave me the doe-eyed look, "Just one piece, even for a few seconds...please?"

I had to grin at that. Her doe-eyed look never failed to make me and Yakko not refuse her of her requests.

"Alright…but give me a minute to bring it in here. It's pretty heavy, you know."

"No, wait…" Dot was slowly climbing down from the bed, landing on the floor, "I want to come with you."

I then took one of her blankets from her bed to wrap it around her shoulders. She coughed softly before she took the edges and wrapped them securely around her.

"Thanks…"

"Anytime, sis."

* * *

"Oooh, look! There's a full moon tonight and the stars are so bright," she sighed and looked up dreamily, "It's so beautiful."

I followed my sister's gaze towards to the broken roof of the shack. I had to admit that she was right. It was beautiful. I led her to my usual spot where my harp was. As I sat down on the crate, she made herself comfortable by situating near my feet, enough to lay her head on my lap.

"Soo…what piece are you going to play?" she asked me curiously.

"I don't know. I usually let the tune come to me before I play anything."

"Well, make it come faster," she pouted and batted my feet.

"Miss Impatient," I teased her as I plucked the strings to try and get a tune going.

Somehow I was interested on how the moonlight and the stars made the room almost as bright as day and gave my sister a healthy glow. Then I felt the familiar tingling sensation as the makings of a melody come to light like a blurry image coming into focus. Somehow I had a feeling that this melody had to be extra special and before I knew what I was doing, my hands were stuck in the task to recreate the tunes in my head.

The piece was nothing I had ever played. It had more notes than I could count. Yet why did I have a feeling I had heard it before…even before the three of us landed in the orphanage. As I played, I felt an odd sensation of warmth and I thought I heard a gentle echoey voice humming along with the tune. But before I could further think more about it, the strange feeling left quickly as it came.

The music was soothing and calm like a lullaby, making my worries vanish and my hunger a thing of the past. Playing each note and following an unknown rhythm, the stars seemed to twinkle brighter and the moon glowing even brighter. I looked down at Dot who was still laying her head on my lap. She looked so relaxed and almost happy, her eyes half-lidded and a small sweet smile. It was a rare sight to see and it gave me pride that I was able to ease Dot's mind. She was also swaying her head as she hummed to what I was playing.

My fingers were getting sore but I felt a strong urge to finish what I started. Each pluck on the strings filled me with new hope, reinforcing my decision of why I had to leave home and my family behind for one long year. But what really mattered was I got to spend my last night to share a meaningful moment with my sick sister.

When I finally finished with the last notes, I let my tired hands drop to my sides. I watched as Dot gripped one of my hands and squeezed gently, mindful of my tired fingers. I squeezed back.

"Good enough for you?" I had to ask.

She looked up at me and nodded, nuzzling against my fingers. It made me smile.

"I like it…thank you..."

We sat in silence for a while, relishing the quiet moment between us with the stars and the moon above. I was becoming aware of my heavy eyelids and yawned loudly.

I helped a sleepy Dot up and hugged her close, "Call it a night?"

Her response was a yawn and she leaned heavily against me.

After managing to bring her back to her bed, I nudged her to her pillow and tucked her in. I was about to leave but Dot still hadn't let go of my sleeve. I looked at her questioningly.

"I don't want to be alone tonight…" she shifted to make room, her eyes pleading, "Stay with me?"

I immediately clambered in, got under the blankets and embraced my sister close. Dot and I used to share a bed together in the orphanage because of room shortage before we found this shack to call home. Her head found itself near the crook of my neck and my arms wrapped around her shoulders. I pressed my cheek against her head and tightened my grip, savouring the warmth I won't be feeling after I'm leaving tomorrow. She seemed to read my mind as she gripped me even tighter. I knew she was going to miss me just as much as I would be missing her and Yakko…

"Wakko?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can get me a souvenir? I could use a new ribbon or a cute dress…"

"You wish…" I chuckled slightly.

"Meanie…" I felt a light punch on my shoulder but her soft giggles could be heard. We fell silent for a while until she broke it, "Wakko?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you…" she said softly, "Come home safely, okay?"

"I know…I'll miss you too," I replied just as quietly, "Then you have to promise me that you'll be there with Yakko to greet me when I come home…so that I know…that I'm not too late…"

I could hear her sniffle and I felt her nod against my shoulder, "I'll try…really really hard…I promise…"

"Great…"

Ignoring the wetness in my eyes and the lump in my throat, I hugged Dot close and forced myself to relax to let slumber overtake me…

* * *

"Take care of yourself, Wakko," Yakko looked solemn, "Do the best you can. Just…come home safely…"

"I will," I nodded before I snaked my arms around his waist in a crushing hug, feeling his arms around my shoulders, "Take care of her."

"Ditto, buddy," he said in kind before releasing me. He turned away slightly to brush a tear from his eye, before turning to Dot to nudge her forward, "Dot?"

Dot and I stared at each other for a while before I wrapped her in a big hug.

"Don't forget, you promised…" she said seriously, though her voice cracked and her eyes sad.

"I won't forget…"

"We'll be right here waiting for you, brother sibling," Yakko gave a small smile as he hugged Dot gently from behind.

I reluctantly let go of her and with one last look at my brother and sister, I sprinted along the wooden platform to jump into one of the train carriages. I peeked out to see Dot coughing and Yakko carefully placing her blanket around her shoulders. The train blew its horn and started to move. My siblings waved goodbye and I did the same as the train pulled away with a cloud of smoke and steam.

I leaned back against the carriage wall and slid down among the stray piles of straw until I'm sitting with my knees pulled to my chest, the tears threatening to come back. I was already experiencing the telltale signs of homesickness because I felt like I left behind my heart and stomach back in Acme Falls.

But I had to stay strong and think ahead of the challenges ahead of me and the ultimate reward I would achieve.

All I could take comfort in was the memory of her serene face under the moonlight when I played the melody for her on my last night. It was enough for now to dull the ache in my chest and I felt the urge to sleep some more

Brushing some more straw around me, I pulled my legs closer to my chest and slowly fell asleep...

**The End...**


End file.
